


Please Stay

by Johnlockedinwarstan



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, rape/non-con not between Molly and Eurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedinwarstan/pseuds/Johnlockedinwarstan
Summary: Molly protests the unfair imprisonment of Eurus. They begin to grow closer after Eurus is transferred into her custody.





	Please Stay

"Please stay?" Eurus asks the figure beyond the glass.  
"I can't...two hours...I have to go" Molly says as the guards come to escort here away.  
"No. No!" Eurus pounds on the walls of her cage.  
Molly puts her hand on the window between her and Eurus.  
"Next week. I'll be back."

"She shouldn't be locked away on that island." Molly says to Sherlock.  
"Mycroft thinks she's too dangerous." Sherlock replies.  
"She's brilliant and been in solitary confinement since she was six."  
"There's nothing I can do."  
"Oh come off it Sherlock" her voice raising.  
"She killed people. She manipulates them. She's manipulating you.  
"She was never taught right and wrong."  
"You shouldn't have to teach someone not to murder."  
"Like you never pulled a trigger on someone before."  
Sherlock's face goes cold and he walks out of the room.

Mycroft had invited Molly to his private bunker of an office. She had hoped after Sherlock's death she wouldn't ever have to come back but here she was.  
"Three Months" Mycroft says to Molly.  
"What?"  
"Three months in your care." He pauses. "Anything she does you are directly responsible for."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"My sister will be released to your care. She will wear a tracker on her ankle at all times."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Deathly"

Molly woke up to a violin crying. Her neighbors were going to hate her. Eurus' face showed nothing. The violin spoke of sorrow, fear, and violence.  
"Do you want to talk about it?  
"I am."

One night Eurus shuffled into her room and under her covers. Molly wrapped her in her arms.  
"You're safe."

They don't have sex. Eurus whispers all the things she wants to do to Molly in her ear. But flinches when Molly reaches for her. 

"Have you ever had sex?"  
Eurus doesn't answer.

Eurus starts kissing Molly at random moments when her hands are full. Always when Molly can't kiss back. 

"No one ever talked to me."  
Molly nodded her head to let Eurus know she was listening.  
"He or she--don't remember, don't care--did."  
Eurus fiddles with the bottom of her t-shirt.  
"They weren't scared of me."  
Eurus opens her eyes. When did she close them?  
"After them I wanted everyone to be scared of me."

Molly sends Mycroft a text.  
“She is never going back to that island.  
Almost immediately she receives the reply.  
“Eurus Holmes is permanently transferred into Molly Hooper’s custody. 

They are in bed one night when Eurus says.  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
"Good."  
Eurus turns over and gives Molly a quick close mouthed kiss on the lips.  
"I love you" Molly whispers.  
Eurus doesn't answer but her lips twitch up in the smallest of smiles. She isn't ready to say it back yet but Molly doesn't mind waiting. They have the rest of their lives.


End file.
